Jonathan (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Jonathan is a main character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. He was a samurai born of the Luxurors class in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. He represents the lawful alignment and values order over chaos. Despite his upbringing and class, Jonathan is a kind hearted young man who truly believes everyone should be treated as equals. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 4-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Jonathan Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Was able to use Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him) Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Aleph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (On par with Flynn, contributed to the defeat of Alraune and the Minotaur. Can dispatch enemies like the Lham Dearg with ease) | Small Star level (Far stronger than Tonatiuh and Huoniao) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Flynn) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Could do battle against The White. On par with Isabeau, who held her own against end-game Flynn in both the lawful and chaos endings) | Complex Multiverse level (Is one half of Satan. Fought against YHVH) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can dodge arrow based attacks) | Speed of Light to FTL (Should be faster than the Plasma, which can attack at the speed of light) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (On par with Isabeau, who could tag Flynn and the Merkabah) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely at least Peak human | Unknown| Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class (Not as strong as Flynn or Walter, but still pretty powerful in his own right) | Small Star Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Can shrug off hits from the demons of Naraku) | Small Star level (Can fight enemies on his level) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Isabeau) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with guns and most spells, Extended melee range with melee weapons | Same | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Gifted. Jonathan is a master Samurai who has been present during battles against many strong foes, namely Lilith. Jonathan is also generally well educated in other facets of Mikado life and has had a good education all around. However, Jonathan can be naive, especially towards authority figures and is willing to do horrible things to maintain order and balance. Weaknesses: Naive, not quite as powerful as Walter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: For Merkabah's profile, see here. Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game | IV Endgame '''| '''Apocalypse Endgame Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users